Não me arrependo
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Agora eu me orgulho...


Finalmente havia me vingado deles, todos estavam mortos, agora só resta eu viver sobre os olhares desejosos de todos. Pela eternidade.

-Edward?

-sim, Rosalie

-por que você me odeia?

-que mesmo saber?

-sim

-eu te odeio, porque você e fútil, mimada, convencida, egocêntrica, metida...

-ta eu entendi.

-satisfeita?

-não, por que você não sente atração por mim?

-por tudo o que eu acabei de dizer.

Ele saiu da sala, Deus como ele pode ser tão chato, irritante, idiota, filho da...

-eu estou escutando Rosalie

- da truta

-cala a boca, sua loira oxigenada.

- Edward e Rosalie calem as suas bocas.

Por mais que eu odiasse receber ordens Carlisle era o chefe da casa, Edward o chamava de pai, mas eu não conseguia, e como se houvesse um bloqueio quando eu tento pronunciar a palavra. Decidi ir andar pela floresta, refletir um pouco sem uma mula, eu sei que você esta ouvindo , lendo ouvindo os meus pensamentos.

O dia estava calmo, as arvores dançavam com o movimento do vento, fui o mais longe possível, para que Edward não me ouvisse, não era bom morar com alguém que pode ler pensamentos, sentei me no chão e devagar me encostei em uma arvore, comecei a lembrar dos meus pais, como sentia falta deles, como eles haviam reagido após a minha morte, voltei algumas vezes ate a nossa casa, os via cabisbaixo, mas agora já havia passado anos desde, como estaria o meu irmão? Essas perguntas apesar de muitas vezes serem feitas, jamais seriam respondidas.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em silencio somente escutando, os passarinhos e o farfalhar de seu vôo, os animais que corriam no campo, o riacho que ecoava mata a dentro, um urso que estava a ganir, um grito desesperado por socorro. Sai do meu momento de paz e fui ate o lugar onde alguém gritava por socorro, por mais que isso me incomodasse eu não era nenhum monstro para não me compadecer. Corri ate o local, o urso que eu havia escutado ganir estava atacando o autor do grito, neste momento corri ainda mais para ver se conseguia salva-lo, mas ele havia parado de gritar. Espantei o urso, e pude ver a vitima, ele era de uma beleza que não se compara, mas não poderia ser considerado mais belo que eu, mas ele tinha lindas covinhas ao lado de seu sorriso, o admirei por um longo tempo, mas logo fui atingida pelo cheiro doce de... sangue. Chequei a pulsação dele, o sangue circulava por suas veias lentamente, não sabia o que fazer, mas não poderia deixar o rapaz morrer, tinha que transforma-lo, seria a única chance de sobrevivência, mas eu não conseguiria, eu o mataria, eu não conseguiria parar. Carlisle, ele poderia transformar ele, peguei-o e comecei a correr para casa, eu tinha pouco tempo, tinha que chegar logo. Agora já estava no campo de audição de Edward, Edward por mais que eu te odeie esse e um caso de vida ou morte, encontrei um garoto praticamente morto na floresta, Carlisle precisa transformá-lo. Pensei, ele ouviria. Quando cheguei a casa Carlisle já estava pronto, corremos para o quarto de hospedes coloquei o na cama e me retirei, Edward e Esme estavam na cozinha, fui ao encontro deles.

Não falei, mas logo ouvi um grito, e o rapaz começou a se debater, não conseguiria ficar ali, me retirei, fui novamente para a floresta, fiquei lá ate o anoitecer, não conseguia me mexer, por mais que isso pareça impossível, eu estava em estado de choque, a todo o momento eu me lembrava do dia da minha transformação, eu não queria, preferia ter morrido, eu não queria, choraria se pudesse, mas isso não me era permitido, enfiaria uma faca em meu peito, mas essa provavelmente se faria em pedaços, nada me restava fazer, eu poderia gritar, mas isso não era o bastante para demonstrar a minha raiva, eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa menos... Matar-me. E nesse momento era o que eu ansiava, não só por mim, mas pelo rapaz que eu acabara de encontrar, ele não merecia, ele não pediu, eu fui tola, não queria deixar morrer, mas não queria que ele virasse um vampiro, isso não e bom, para ninguém. O sol já estava nascendo,quando me levantei e resolvi voltar para casa, fui andando lentamente, queria demorara ao Maximo para chegar a casa.

-Rose querida, onde estava? – disse Esme

-eu estava na floresta.

-ah, meu bem – disse ela novamente, mas desta vez ela me abrasou. – sei que e difícil para você, mas ele não poderia morrer.

"Poderia sim, mas eu não queria, ele me parece tanto com o filho da minha amiga"

Olhei para Edward, ele não estava prestando atenção em mim e em Esme, ou fingia que não, " Edward você e um idiota, mas fazer o que, problemas psicológicos não são especialidades do Carlisle" ele riu ao comentário, ' vai dizer que eu não sou d+"

-Rosalie você não e d+!

Cala a sua boca seu anta

-melhor anta do que oxigenada

Você tem inveja de mim, porque sou irresistível.

-nossa a Rosalie e terrivelmente irresistível! – disse ele com voz de bebe

-meninos já chega, Rosalie comporte-se e Edward não a provoque.

Fui para o meu quarto, deitei na cama e fechei os olhos, eu estava a fim de dormir, mas nem isso eu conseguia fazer.

Passaram se dois dias desde que Carlisle, havia transformado o rapaz

-ele provavelmente acorde hoje, vou ter que trabalhar, espero que vocês o recebam e Rose seja simpática ou finja.

- impossível!

-Edward!

-desculpa Esme

-Vou fazer o possível Carlisle.

-obrigada Rose.

Depois da minha breve conversa com Carlisle voltei par o meu quarto. Quando estava abrindo a porta do quarto, a fechei e fui a direção ao quarto de hospedes, lá estava ele deitado. O observei por um determinado tempo, não era mais possível ouvir o seu coração, nem mesmo eu conseguia com aminha super audição, isso significava que hoje ele acordaria. Estava saindo do quarto quando fui atingida por uma voz

-obrigado.

Me virei e vi que o rapaz havia acordado, ele me encarava.

-quem e você?

-eu sou Emmett, Emmett McCarty

-prazer, eu sou Rosalie Hale

-o prazer e meu, onde estou?

-voce esta na casa de Carlisle Cullen.

Nesse momento Esme e Edward chegaram ao quarto

-Rosalie quem são esses?

-Esme Cullen e Edward Cullen

-prazer

-seja bem vindo a familia Emmett.

-familia?

-sim

-legal, e que dia e hoje?

-6 de Julho de 1935, terça-feira

-ah, não eu perdi o primeiro episodio de Barnei, provelmente essa serie vai fazer sucesso.

-er, quantos anos você tem?

-20 anos

-e você quer assistir Barnei? Aquele desenho infantil?

-é, eu amo programa infantil.

-ta

Desde que Emmett se transformou já se passaram 2 anos, acabei por descobrir que ele não era tão idiota quanto parecia, e mesmo após a fase de recém-criado ele continua sendo o mais forte da família, ele e mais forte que eu, Carlisle, Esme e Edward juntos.

-Rose você me ama? – era a milionésima vez que ele me pergunta a mesma coisa.

-sim Emmett eu te amo?

-então casa comigo? – calmo ai essa e a primeira vez que ele faz essa pergunta, será?

-com voce?

-sim

-casar?

-é

-por que eu deveria?

-porque eu te amo e você me ama

-não me pareceu convincente.

Ele se levantou e veio ate mim, passou a mão nos meus cabelos e levantou o queixo.

-Emmett o que você esta fazendo?

Ele não respondeu com palavras e sim com uma ação, ele me beijou, qualquer ator ficaria com inveja do beijo que ele me deu. Após isso ele se ajoelhou tirou uma caixa do bolso da calça e...

-Sra. Rosalie Hale, tu não me deixaste morrer, apesar de isso a fazer sofrer tu aceitaste a minha transformação, hoje eu venho te pedir, que aceites ser minha esposa, Rosalie quer se casar comigo?

-claro Emm.

Ele se levantou e colocou o anel na mina mão, novamente ele me beijou ardentemente.

Hoje eu e Emmett já nos casamos mais de 20 vezes, e somos felizes, ele me completa, não me arrependo mais de telo salvo, agora me orgulho disso.


End file.
